


Burden of Proof

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Barry Allen, David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: David at a bar and confronted by his Ex. Barry is there to save the day and in the process a few secrets come to light.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Burden of Proof

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! If you like the story consider following me on twitter for update alerts, polls and when new stories at put up. https://twitter.com/LilionnaR

Barry walks into a bar though he himself didn’t understand what possessed him to go to a bar when alcohol doesn’t even affect him. Oh yeah favor for Oliver.  
Before he had a chance to do anything he heard arguing from a familiar voice.  
“No Rob we are not getting back together! You cheated on me. Besides I moved on.”  
“Will you just let that go. It was one time! I wouldn’t have cheated if you had been around more!”  
“I told you I moved on Rob.”  
“Oh then who is the guy and why isn’t he here with you?"  
“I arrived early".  
For a cop he was not the best liar and Barry could tell. Not that he could blame him for lying.  
He strolls up without thinking.  
“David is this man bugging you?”  
“Barry right on time. Rob this is my boyfriend Barry. Barry this is my ex.”  
Barry was wondering why the hell he is now in the middle of this but externally he wraps an arm around David’s waist.  
“So this is Rob. I’d say it's nice to meet you, but I hate cheaters so.”  
“One fucking time, because he was never home!”  
“He is Captain of the CCPD and there’s now people with abilities they are using in crime. He is doing his job. You should have known by then what being a cop let alone a CCPD captain. entails. Or even talked to him about it. There is no excuse to cheat. Now if you would please leave us the hell alone.”  
“You really expect me to believe your dating this scrawny younger guy. He looks like he could be blown over by a gust of wind.”  
“I’m stronger than I appear.”  
He could feel David was tense and clearly upset.  
Without thought Barry tights his arm around David.  
“Right prove your together.”  
“Oh and what would be adequate proof to you Rob. Remember we are in public. Keep it PG.”  
That seemed to shake Rob a bit.  
“What expected me to have a problem? I mean David might have issue with me showing him off a bit but me? I have no qualms about making sure others know just who David is dating.”  
“I’m sure you two can come up with good enough proof.” He crosses his arms, the challenge clear in his smug gaze.  
‘How did I get into this situation again.’  
“I don’t mind if it proves a point” David states and Barry’s heart skips a beat.  
Barry turns a faces David who Barry could tell was going to end up apologizing for this mess. Quickly before his brain could talk him out of it, he pulls David into much more passionate kiss then he originally intended. His normally well hidden feeling rearing their head. The feeling of David kissing back just as enthusiastically doing things to Barrys heart that he would have to violently push down later. After a moment Barry pulls away with a quickly lighter kiss that was completely unnecessary but he couldn’t help it. He turns toward the now stunned and hurt looking Rob.  
“Proof enough for you to fuck off. As much as I enjoy kissing David. I have other things planned for our date night. So.”  
Rob storms off and Barry relaxes once he was out of sight.  
“Well this was a more eventfully visit to a bar then I planned for” Barry stated.  
“I’m so sorry I drug you into that. That Rob took it that far. That I let him take it that far.”  
“David calm down. I heard your argument when I walked in. I knew full well I may be pulled into it when I approached. Happy to help.”  
“But. Your not...”  
“Gay?”  
David nods.  
“I’m Bi. So no kissing you wasn’t a huge problem. Not going to flip out because I kissed a guy. Though give me time for this situation to sink in, I might flip out later because your my boss and if the higher ups find out about this little situation then you’d be in major trouble.”  
“We both would be.”  
“I have another job as well. I do the CSI work because I enjoy the work. I don’t actually have to work.”  
He then taps a com in his ear.  
“I’m here.”  
“Took you long enough.”  
“I’m sorry, I ran into...complications. Now why the hell did you send me to a fucking bar?”  
David watched Barry in confusion.  
“Barry we’ve been through this. The bar is owned by the brother of the criminal I’m trying to catch. They use the bar to launder the money they steal. You need to find a way to sneak into the back office and plant the listening device and camera.”  
“Why when its open? This doesn’t seem like the best time in the world for this. How am I supposed to get back there. I’m not magic!”  
David rose an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms. Barry gives him a sheepish smile in response.  
“Because Barry when their closed the office is locked and rigged with a motion activated camera and alert system and its several inches of solid steel hidden in that wall. Its practically a bomb shelter.”  
“The only part of that I see an issue with is the Motion activated system. If you recall my skill set. So its not active when the bar is open?”  
“No because He and his Brother go in and out of the office regularly.”  
“Got it so I need to set up a distraction. I’ll alert you when I finished the job.”  
Barry turns off the head set.  
“Explain fast Allen.”  
“Can’t to public just know that i’m trying to help catch bad guys ok. Look if things get hairy you need to get out. What were you even here for in the first place. Or Rob for that matter.”  
“I was here to avoid Rob who has been trying for the past two months to get me back. Low and behold someone alerted him I was here.”  
“Huh and I thought Rob was a nice guy when we met. Guess you never truly know someone.”  
“Given what I just heard you say to whom ever. I’m inclined to agree.”  
“Eh i’ll explain that at a later time. Like when we aren’t somewhere that will get me killed. Now hold on.”  
He dials a number.  
“I can’t believe I have to do this” He muttered in irritation.   
“Scarlet fancy hearing from you.”  
“Calling in that favor you own me.”  
He could hear cold straighten.  
“What can I do for you?”  
“Calvin’s Bar you heard of it?”  
“Yeah I’ve heard of it. Owned by twin criminals who are a pain in my ass, and on my tuff. What about them.”  
“I need you and your friends to make a nice big distraction in like ten minutes.”  
“My my a walk on the wild side. I’m close as is my sister and Mick. We will stir things up.”  
Barry hangs up with a sigh.  
“Who was that?”  
“Criminal. Long story, One I will gladly tell you later. For now I am going to ask for your help.”  
“What do I need to do” He asked guardedly.   
“Keep acting like my boyfriend and that we are on a date as it would look odd if you leave after that little show we put on and I stay.”  
“Fine but you are answering all my questions later.”   
Barry just nods and David sits next to him. They talk for a bit and Barry makes random affectionate touches toward David every now and then making David’s stomach flutter and heart skip. Barry knew it was just hurting himself with this as he genuinely was in love with David, but He had to keep up the act he let start.Ten minutes later there was a blast of Ice against the door.  
“Hello Jolt twins come out come out wherever you are.”  
The twin behind the counter calls for Calvin Jolt the owner who comes running from the back. Everyone’s eyes focused on the rouges and twins.  
“It’s time you get out of our town.”  
“David please do not get involved. Trust me.”  
Barry slides away and through the back door before speeding into the office and placing the devices before speeding to the door again and slipping back out and next to David he makes eye contact with cold and nods.  
“I believe we set our message don’t you Mick.”  
“Think there should be more fire but your the boss.” They leave the fuming and only slightly bruised up twins to glare at their back as they left.  
“I apologize for the scare ladies and gentlemen next three rounds on us!”  
The Crowd cheers and Barry smirks and taps his earpiece.  
“Their in place.”  
“We noticed, nice work Barry.”  
“I aim to please.” He turns off the ear piece and stands.  
“Shall we head out?”  
“Sounds good to me, that's enough excitement for me for tonight. Barry chuckles and leads David to his car.  
“Thanks for the help.”  
“In the Car Barry we need to have a chat.”  
Barry rolls his eyes and gets into the car.  
“So what was that?”  
“The Jolt twins are Criminals, Harvey Jolt goes to Star City and a few other cities Steals a bunch of cash then Calvin helps launder the money with his Bar. I needed into their office to place listening devices and cameras. As a favor for the Arrow.”  
“And your connection to cold?”  
“He owed me a favor for saving his sisters life.”   
“How did you do that?”  
“Their father put a bomb in his sisters head to force Cold to obey. It couldn’t be removed by normal means as it would explode upon contact with air. Me, Cisco and Catiline managed to remove the bomb.”  
“How did you plant the devices so quick?”  
Barry tenses a bit.  
“I suppose I could trust you. I used my speed. I’m the flash.”  
David almost swerved from shock.  
“I have so many questions about that, but i’m sure i’ll learn them in time. For now I just have one more question.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Why was it so easy for you to kiss me?”  
Barry turned bright red and looked out the window of the car.  
“Why did you say you had no issues with me doing so?” Barry shot back.  
“It was a rather...convincing kiss. Would have had me fooled.”  
“I could say the same about you David.”  
They both were silent at that. Neither knowing what to say. Neither wanting to risk the pain of rejection.  
David pulls in front of Joe’s and before Barry got out he took a deep breath.  
Before leaning slowly, giving David a chance to move away and when he didn’t he captured David’s lips in a gentle affectionate kiss.  
Once He pulls away David searches Barry's eyes. See the love there and pulls him into another kiss.  
After they part once more David speaks.  
“Be my real Boyfriend?”  
“Happily”.   
They meet in another kiss only to break apart do to a knock on the window. They jump apart like teenagers caught in the act.  
Joe was standing there eyebrow raised and an amused look.  
H...hey Joe”.  
Barry greets after David rolls the window down.  
“As happy as I am for the two of you getting together. Could you maybe go to David's house before going at it?”  
Barry and David turned bright red and David glanced at Barry.  
“I mean if you want me to stay the night I have no issues. Just need to grab some stuff.”  
“I’m more than fine with that plan.”  
Barry gives a playful smirk and disappears in a flash of lightning only to reappear seconds later.  
“I’ll need to get use to that huh?”  
“Yes” Joe and Barry reply in unison making David chuckle.  
“So this doesn’t bug you Joe?”  
“Sure it does, But I’ve known Barry has had feeling for you for the past year and a half and that you shared those feelings for almost as long so I had time to get use to the idea.”  
Barry making an embarrassed groan sound.  
“Bye Joe.”  
“Bye Bar have fun.”


End file.
